Acceptance Is The Key
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: Sequel to Sasuke's Birthday Present-After finally giving in to his feelings, he and Naruto get 'together'. But even though everyone else accepts it, Itachi won't.SasuNaru yaoi
1. Saturday Shopping

**-Compulsive Notes-**

**Well, you asked for it...again...and again...and a little more...so finally I wrote it, THE SEQUEL TO **Sasuke's Birthday Present **And if you haven't read that, this story wont make much sense. I mean, it will...but it won't. So go read that! And for my returning reveiwers, yay! Here it is! I worked pretty hard on trying to make it worth the read, but trust me, this is only the first chapter, it's going to get better! And our favorite little bother, 'nii-san' will be here more often too!**

**Disclaimer-If I owned Naruto, then why the hell would I be here?**

**Warning-I think you should know by now that if you see the name ObsessiveCompulsive5699 that it is time for the man on man fun to begin.**

* * *

Things had changed since my birthday. First of all, I had gone from disliking my nii-san, to hating him with every fiber of my being. Secondly, Naruto and I had decided that after our last _ahem_ encounter, that we would be an official couple. So of course we decided to tell all our friends. You'd think this was a good idea, right? Wrong. Apparently everyone else knew something we didn't. Telling Sakura would be only natural, of course, so that's what we did. It was actually her who called me up one Sunday saying these exact words "Sasuke, can you gather your butt budding and come to the mall with me?" And my first reaction would was offence, um hello, not my butt buddy…anymore.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't believe I stumbled over my words. I need some new pants, and I _don't_ want to call Ino. So get Naruto, and meet me at the mall in an hour. Bye." God she was pissy today. Was I given a chance to reject the idea? No, and if I didn't show up with Naruto, all hell would break loose. So I called him next and we made our way over to the mall. And there she was with one of the scariest expressions I had ever seen spread on her face.

"Where the hell have you been, I've been here for five minutes." Oh yeah, she was extra pissy today.

"Sakura, why are you so mad anyway? What did we do?" Naruto asked getting pissed off him self. She lighted and whispered "I'm sorry guys, it's just I ble...um..._ruined_ my favorite pair of pants, and am in a really bad mood."As if we didn't already know that.She got an almost sad look on her face.

"Okay, okay, so let's get you a new pair of pants!" Naruto nearly yelled, raising a fist in the air.

"Let's calm down first." I said flatly, as Naruto's fist fell limp.

We spent_ hours_ in the mall before she finally found a pair that fit,that she actuallyliked. You'd think it would take that long, but it did, _oh my god_ it did. So when we actually got a chance to sit down and eat, I was a bit aggravated. "What do you guys want, my treat! We can have-"

"You could get me dog food I don't care, I just want something to eat." Like I said, a tad bit aggravated. So I sat down, and Naruto sat next to me as she got the food. I looked at him carefully "I don't know how much more of this I can take." He kissed my forehead and responded "Just a bit more, but no matter what we have to tell her-"

"What? Tell me what?" She smiled as she set down the trays.

"Um, yeah, Sakura, about that…me and Sasuke-" she interrupted me by waving her finger inhis face, and finishing up her noodles before saying "Don't tell me, I already know." She looked up from her food, smiling at us, both with her eyes and face,

"I'm really happy for you guys…just pretty dumbstruck that it took you guys this long..." That's when I got confused.

"What do you mean 'tookthislong'?" I questioned.

"Oh my god. You two have _clearly_ been in love with each other for years. The both of you have always just been to chicken to tell the other." She rolled her eyes while taking another bite. Naruto and I exchanged looks before starting our food. Naruto opened his jaw as if about to say something before closing it again before actually using his voice.

After we finished our food, Naruto and I really wanted to get home, or at least I did. "As much fun as it's been to walk from store to store, _and_ get dirty looks, _and_ waiting for you to come out of every dressing room, _and_-"

"I get the point, you didn't have fun. Now go, I'm sick of your attitude."

"You're sick of my-" Naruto covered my mouth and led us out of the building while yelling to Sakura, "So nice to see you again, can't wait 'till next time!" She chucked quietly to herself, and Naruto smiled and waved back. When we got back to my car I sat in the driver's seat and huddled my face in my hand "Oh. My. God. I am never doing that again. I would rather be shot and gutted before going shopping with the insane woman." I pushed my fingers into my skull as Naruto patted my back.

"Let's just get home." He smiled again, and I put the key in the ignition.

"Actually, I think Gaara's coming over…" He trailed off and looked out the window as we drove away.

:-:

When we got back to his apartment, I turned the car off. "You wanna come in?" I shrugged, why not? So we went in and sat on his couch, the TV on in the background.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, and kissed his cheek. This was pure bliss. I traced his jaw with my lips before kissing his lips. I was soon returned the favor, before pushing his whole upper body down on the couch. We continued before I lost control, I just couldn't hold back anymore. I moved my lips down his neck, as he pulled his shirt over his head, which in turn made my job only easier. I kept kissing lowering myself down his freshly uncovered body and past his chest, until I was pasted the belly button. Now I could see he was getting quiet a kick out of this.

I looked up at him and smiled, and was given a smile in return as I unbuttoned his jeans. Then just as I had pulled them down, a knock arose from the door, and before we were even given a chance to say 'don't come in', Gaara opened the door rambling about a rubber duck, which he had in his hands. When he opened his eyes from the ramble, he saw that there was no time for rubber ducks here.

Naruto waved his hands and said "Gaara, uhm, it's not what it looks like! Uhm, me and Sasuke are…err…have tea!" I looked at Gaara with a sarcastic expression,

"Yes, as the dobe said, we're having tea. Care to join us?" Gaara ran out the room slamming the door behind him. All we heard was the sound of two feet running down as fast as we guessed they could, before slamming into a wall and falling down some stairs.

"Should we go check on him?" Naruto asked pulling up his pants,

"Nah, I'm sure he'll be alright." I said smoothing my hair and resuming the sitting position I was in before we began. Naruto sat up, crossing his legs and looked at me, kind of pissed, "Do you know how hard it is to find friends that haven't seen us having sex?"

"Technically speaking he weren't having sex…yet." He hid his face in his hands, pushing his palms into his eyes,

"Kankuro is going to kill me. And he's a few years younger than us too..."

"Kankuro? You're worrying about Kankuro? Temari's the one who's going to kill you." I chuckled as I stood up.

"I'm going, I'll see you tomorrow." I said turning the doorknob, the door following me on my way out. My head, now being the only thing in the room I said to him, "Bye Naruto, I love you." He waved back weakly running his other had through his hair thinking of how to escape Temari's clutches. I closed the door and walked off.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sure you know by now my need for reviews...COUGH EM UP! **

**im sorry...that was a side I didn't want to show you...**

_Obsessive: Yeah, um, hi people who I don't really know...um, I would just like to point out that the idea from the :-: thingy was mine...-walks away muttering about stupid idea stealers-_


	2. Sunday Morning Coffee

**Author Notes-**

**You guys make me so happy! I'm sorry for the wait! Oh and by the way...I'll be computerless for a week, so this is the last chapter you'll be getting for 9 days...i sowwie! And you know what, I skipped haning out with obsessive for you guys, SO DON'T COMPLAIN! It's okay, i know you won't! I know this chapter is a bit boring, but the end'll make up for it, I swear! And most of these rants are just me speaking...lol...so..yea.**

**BTW- I am not an Uchiha-cest fan, and never will be. But sometimes a writer's gotta do what a writter's gotta do.**

**I spend forever thinking about what I'm gonna write in these, and then I don't do what I planned at all...**

* * *

The next day, after I decided to drag my sorry ass out of bed, I joined Naruto for a nice relaxing Sunday morning coffee.

"And you know what I realized?" He inquired in an almost pissed tone,

"What?"

"People get mad when you say 'fuck' right?"

"Uh-huh…" I saidsipping my coffee.

"Well if they hear it…but 'fuck' actually means 'sex'. So although they should be getting mad at the fact that someone's saying 'sex', they're getting mad that someone's saying 'fuck'. Like it's, it's own word. And as much as we use it as it's own word, it's not!" I chuckled at his little rant, and he gave me a look asking 'What? What's so funny?' And I chuckled a little harder.

"Anyway. On the subject of sex, I got a call from Temari last night. And boy was she pissed."

"Oh yeah, huh? What'd she say?"

"Oh just that she was going to slit my throat, and punch my balls in next time she sees me." He smiled.

"Sounds like pleasant old Temari." I scoffed.

"If it wasn't for the fact that he's a bit younger than her, and us, the she probably wouldn't care much."

"You know she just wants an excuse to punch in balls." We laughed in unison, before taking another sip of coffee.

"I hate TRL." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Look." I pointed to a TV in the corner plaing TRL at a low volume.

"Oh! Why?"

"The show is dumb. They interview artists for a half hour and show a random shot of five seconds from a music video every couple of minutes. What the hell is the point of that? I say that show is shit, and anyone who watches it is shit, too." I calmed myself down and took another sip of coffee.

"Wow. That's some opinion." I just nodded my head.

"Well, I'd love to sit here with you and talk about how dumb TRL is, and Temari's ball punching pleasures, but I have to go apologize to Gaara, in person. Temari said she wouldn't punch my balls in, as long as I apologize and what not." I chuckled again before standing up. Exiting he said before heading to his car "I'll come over after I'm done, okay?" I just nodded like I always did.

:-:

When I got home I dropped my keys on the floor, and fell back first onto the couch. I slithered out of my jacket, and rolled over turning on the TV. Although Naruto and me were together, we had decided moving in together would be a bit much for everyone to take in, and we would think it over later. But having apartments on opposite sides of town was a bit hard for us. But we managed. A knock arose from the door. Naruto was already here? Wow that was fast. I stood up and sauntered over tothe door,only to open it and see the last _thing_ I wanted to see.

"What, Itachi?" 

"Oh, come now, haven't we gone over this?"

"Get to the point Itachi."

"I just wanted to say 'Hi'."

"You never 'just want to say hi'. Tell me why you're here, so you can leave."

"I wanted to see you, now invite me in." 

"No." He pushed me up against the wall, making no point to close the door. One hand was pinning my shoulder the wall, and one caressing my face.

"Sasuke, we never spend time together anymore. We should change that."

"Well, Itachi, maybe we could spend more time together if you would do this everytime we do."

I turned my face away, waiting for him to snap out of it. Then, out of the corner of my eye,I saw in the doorway Naruto standing there, looking as hurt as ever. I pushed Itachi off, as I chased Naruto down the hall. "Naruto! Wait!"

This time, I would not forgive him.

* * *

Wow. Things happen fast dont they. One minute he's just chillin, next, he's being molested by his brother. EEK! 


	3. Worst Rainy Day

**Compulsive Noties**

**IM SOOOOOO SORRY FANS!! I don't think you know how bad I feel for making you all wait! I felt sooo horridd!! I was gonna post it yesterday, but we're having our house remodled...so...i don't think you want randome people reading THIS kinda stuff..ehem. But anyway, sorry if things move a bit fast, and that it's soo short, but the next chapter i will try to make longer, and it will be full of twists and turns, and...cool stuff. I have the next 2 chapters planned out pretty much, so they should be up way soon.**

**I'M VERY SORRY!**

**dont own anything

* * *

**

My feet reached unreasonable speeds, as I ran from my worst nightmare playing out in a appalling manner. I heard his screams, begging and pleading me to stop, and wait, for just a moment, but it only pushed me faster. And before I knew it my right leg just didn't want to go any more. It collapsed underneath me, and I tumbled in a forward fashion landing me on the stomach. A tear rolled slowly down my check, as the one behind it made its way toward his friend. I laid there, and just cried as the rain began to fall softly on me.

Sasuke's pace quickened when he saw me fall, catching up close behind while pick up and turning my body. He lifted my head so I could look at him, but I peered in the opposite direction. "Look at me." He said in husky, aggravate voice, "Please?" His voice softened. I closed my eyes as the rain, and my tears thickened. "Naruto, why the hell would I ever love that cold hearted bastered. _He_ cornered _me_, just as you came in. I don't think you saw but he is quite drunk"

"But why would you just stand there and take it?" I asked as rain fell harder. He held me closer. "Because, even if you hadn't shown up, even if I had just sat there and let him do what he wanted, it would mean nothing. I wouldn't matter to him, I'd just be his toy for a while. He means nothing to me, nothing, not even anywhere close to you." Then out of nowhere from the background I heard **Keeper** by **Yellowcard** playing softly. Sasuke turned around and yelled to a little emo boy sitting watching us from the end of the alleyway, "I swear to god kid, if you don't move your ass up outta here!" The little boy turned and ran taking he boom box with him. Sasuke looked back at me, trying his damnedest to hold back laughter, but we both couldn't help but laugh.

As if this moment couldn't get any better, me lying in Sasuke's arms, as we share the joy of something funny, things did the exact opposite, got worse. Itachi, looking like he had just downed four or five bottles of vodka on his own, stumbled in. His hair was a wild mess, and his head faced the floor. Sasuke slowly released me, as he stood up moved toword Itachi, who was, using the wall to guide himself. His head was moving side to side as if he were looking for something. "Itachi, what the **fuck** are you doing here, and what the hell do you want?" Itachi finally looked at us and evil laughter filled his mouth, "What do_ I_ want? Huh? I'll tell you what I want."

He picked up a broken window piece off the floor. "Naruto get back." Sasuke whispered over his shoulder. Both men moved inward, "Aww, how cute _Sasuke's helping his little boyfriend_." His words slurred together in a mocking gesture. "Fuck off, Itachi." Sasuke snapped. Itachi grabbed his throat, "Let's get something straight otōto, I'm the nii-san, and you're the otōto, what I say goes. Because you see there are no parents. We do it my way, or no way. Highways are not an option." He stabbed Sasuke square in the gut, Sasuke grunted ruefully. I felt helpless as my body froze in shock. Itachi smiled as he pulled the shard out of his stomach, slowly licking off the blood. He pulled Sasuke closer, "Got it?" He paused letting go of Sasuke's neck, "Good." Sasuke fell to his knees holding his open wound. My body still in shock I couldn't move anything, all I could do was watch as Sasuke fell.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I tried to move a body part. Itachi turned to leave stopping only to say in a voice barly audible, "See what you do, _Naruto-chan_," mocking again, "You just cause trouble, maybe you should just...die." He laughed again before exiting. But the rain just kept falling.

**you should listen to that song it's pretty kewl. **


	4. Monday Brings Bad News

**Compulsive Noties**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but it had to be, this was just letting you know how he was doing...but next chapter is going to be a time skip, they'll go from being 20 somthing to being 30 something. It'll by Sasuke POV. And not giving away anything or nothin...but no mater what this will always be a SasuNaru...**

The rain seemed to come harder. I fell to my knees as if the weight of the world had fallen on my shoulders. It was then that I saw Sasuke, face down, in the small puddle of blood under him. I staggered to my feet, trying to rush over to him. When I got by his side he looked at me with tired eyes, "Naruto...don't...listen to...him..." His eyes faded shut, as he tried to trace the outline of my face with his bloody hand. I gathered all my strength and maneuvered my arms under his. I pulled his left arm over my head, I lifted his legs. I carried his body into a shop around the corner, where an old man gave me a crazy look. "Jour friend iz bleeding!" He said, his accent meshing in so neatly with his American words. "I know please call 911!" I didn't realize until after I had said it, how loud of voice I had used. Everyone in the shop stopped and turned to see where the loud voice was coming from.

"Sorry." My voice shrunk down until it was small and unimportant. The old man quickly picked up his phone and called. exactly 5 minutes later the paramedics came. I constantly had my hand on his stomach to check if he was still breathing. Something was holding him to this earth, I don't know if it was me, or just his will to live. They hooked him up to all kinda of machines before asking me "What is you blood type?" In the moment I didn't understand but soon after he asked I comprehended, "A" He gave me a failed expression as we pulled into the building. Calling two other doctors, and three more nurses, he ran out into the waiting room and yelled "Does anyone have a B blood type and is willing to give blood?" A tall woman with dark skin and pink hair arose and followed the man back into the room.

I waited for hours for someone to come out and tell me 'yay' or 'nay', but no one came. Four hours pasted before the woman walked out looking like she had lost something very valuable, and I couldn't take it. Was Sasuke dead? Had she failed? Was it my fault? What did I do? I ran to the desk, "Is there any way I could see the man I walked in here with?" She looked up from her book and pushed up her glasses, whipping the hair from her eyes. "No-" The Doctor walked out "Uchiha Sasuke is ready to be seen now. I rushed past the Doctor in through the double doors stopping realizing I had no idea where his room was. The Doctor pointed me to him. I ran toward the room tears in my eyes. I looked at him, all wired up and said "Don't you ever do that to me again." He smiled as I sat down.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A few hours later I had fallen asleep. The hospital people had decided that it was okay if I stayed as long as I was quiet. When I awoke in the morning he was starring out of his window, in a state, I assumed, of deep thought. I looked at him and asked "Sasuke, what is it?" He bowed his head before replying,

"Naruto...I don't think...that I...nor my body can take much more of this." And I understood. Itachi had tried to kill him twice, and every time it was about me.

"No! This is exactly what he wants! Don't you see, he's trying to break you?"

"Naruto...I think it's best if we just...end it." I clenched my jaw, and my fists.

"I can't believe you would do something like this. I'm sorry I never mattered." Punching the IV, I stormed out of the room. I was done.

* * *

**Oh and I dont know much about giving blood, but as far as I know anyone can give blood to anyone right? he prolly should have died waiting for that ambulance...but...HE DIDNT...he es magic...lol**

* * *


	5. Hospital Bed

**Compulsive Noties**

**I was puttig off writing this chapter only because I hadn't realized how much you people wanted it! It made me so happy I wanted to cry! You people make my day! But yeah, no timeskip yet, BUT TEH NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE! oh and not matter what this is still a sasunaru. okay? well...**

* * *

As Naruto walked away I whispered into the microphone in my ear, "There, he's gone. Now do you promise not to kill him?" Itachi's evil cackle filled my ear, then his response, "Good, good. I told you Sasuke, it's my way, or no way."

"I don't care about you way, I want to know if you'll leave Naruto alone now!" A nurse walked in,

"Is everything okay? You were speaking quite loud." I looked at her with smile, as Itachi said in my ear,

"Sasuke, you tell her and Naruto is dead."

"No, nothing is wrong."

"Alright, if you need anything, there is your button." I nodded as she walked away.

"Itachi, there, now promise you'll leave him alone?"

"I promise nothing, but I tell you that he's fine...for now"

"Itachi! No!" The line went dead. I held my finger tips to my forehead, and pursed my lips. I guess your wondering what happened.

Naruto was in a corner alone frozen with fear. While Itachi held me by my neck. Naruto didn't see this but Itachi put the blade in his mouth, and pulled out an ear piece, and put it in my ear, he whispered, after pulling the blade out of his mouth "End it with Naruto. This will be on so I know you did. And don't think you can show him that you aren't serious with hand gestures, because I have people watching you."

"No." And he stabbed me, before returning to a whisper to state,

"Well then Sasuke, you won't be the only one dying." And I was dropped.

I tore the ear piece out and threw it at the window. A man about my size walked in. He had black hair, and was rather skinny, actually he was very skinny, but seemed to have muscles also. His smile was clearly fake. "My name is Sai." Was all he said.

"What the fuck do you want? This isn't a good time."

"Wow, you're even more of a teme than Itachi said."

"What the fuck does that mean?" I gave him a dirty look, but he just kept smiling.

"Oh nothing, just that you're being an ass." I punched him in the jaw.

"Itachi sent you?" He wiggled his jaw a bit then nodded.

"Itachi said that you probably would have already thrown the ear piece out, and that I needed to give you this message: 'You and Sai better get along great, or Naruto won't live to see you again.' He's quite the little prick too." I scoffed,

"Oh yes, and his own brother wouldn't know that? Itachi really had this whole thing planned out." But why did he hate Naruto so much? And what would I have to do wit this bastered to get Naruto into the safe zone. Sai reached out a closed fist, dropping on my bed a new earpiece in which I assumed I had to speak into. I placed it in my ear

"Sai will be you're new companion. No questions asked. You have to be with him for as long as I wish. For a few reasons, one of which being I have someone watching Naruto and you, and one slip up from you, and he done for. Don't contact him, don't even associate with him." I pulled it out and dropped in on the floor. I pulled my shaky hands back in.

"Sai, can I be alone for a minute?" I said curling up into a ball on my side, away from him.

"Yeah, actually I'm gonna hit the road." I heard him exit, closing the door behind himself, and for the first time in a long time, I began to cry.

* * *

dammit sai..u must die...wait a second...IM THE WRITER!

...


	6. Minutes turn to Years

**Compulsive Noties**

**THE CHAPTERS KEEP GETTING SHORTER AND SHORTER, AND I DONT KNOW WHY!!**

**It's so effin anoyying. I don't mean to make them so short, but I have to stop and a place where everything needs to pause! lol, im writing this before i go to church...im going to hell. ugh. anyway, i was gonna put in a lemon for you guys...but it's all up to you. there is places this thing can go...but YOU HAVE TO WANT IT! DO YOU WANT IT!?**

**haha. alright...here it is, the almega shortness that is this chapter...i own nothing. -smileie face-**

* * *

I unzipped my jacket and dropped it on the floor. Much as everything else, it sat there mocking me as I fell into the couch. It had been ten years since I'd seen him, Naruto. I hadn't seen him since the day in the hospital. He called the next day, and left a message on my phone. I still have that message. I recorded it onto a tape recorder; it sits next to my bed. I still talked to Sakura, she gives me updates on his life, how he's doing, what they did last time she talked to him...you know the regular stuff. He'd only been with one other person while I was away, and she said that he hadn't forgotten me. It definitely raised my spirits a bit.

He moved into a nicer apartment, last year. She was waiting for me to ask for the address, I knew she wouldn't give it to me unless I asked. Sai had left me, like the whore he is. He left out of boredom. I never talked to him, or gave him any form of acknowledgment after a few years. I guess you could say I had let myself go. I was way under-weight. Only weighing 140 to begin with, most of it being muscle, I just totally forgot eating habits. I ate rarely, slept less and less, for it just would not come. I would lie in bed my eyes red from anguish, memories haunting the halls, like ghosts. I didn't have the lights on much, because I liked not having to pay much for electricity, so I was pale. I had forgotten what living was.

Naruto made me come out of my house, to go places. He gave me a reason to eat...and sleep. I slept so night would leave faster; so day, when I could see him again, would be just around the corner. He gave me good dreams, and good memories. Hell, sometimes he would even make food for me. Sai cared...sometimes...but not like Naruto.

I stretched out on the couch, turning on the TV. A knock arose from my door. I knew it wasn't Itachi, because he hadn't bothered with talking to me since Sai left the equation. I knew it wasn't Sai, he didn't care if I lived or died. It wasn't Sakura, she had left the country on business. I thought over all the people it could be fore the knock cam again, followed by a voice I knew I remembered. "Sasuke? Are you in there? What am I saying? I know you're in there! Come out! Open the door! I lost my key in the move!" And that's when I realized who it was.

My body moved faster then my brain, rushing to the door with the final sentence. I carefully unlocked each lock, thinking of all the ways to greet him, but when I finally got it opened, I had no clue what to say. Again, my body won power over my mind, and I attacked Naruto with a huge hug that knocked him to his ass. "Wait, wait, no." He said lifting me off. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the my house, closing the door behind me. "Wha...why?" I asked looking let down as ever, "As I seem to recall you left me."

Memory surged back, of the day Itachi had forced me to end it with Naruto. I grabbed both his arms, and pulled him close, saying in his ear, "It wasn't me. Itachi threatened to kill you if I didn't. It was your life...or my love. I'm sorry Naruto, but I'd rather see you alive, then dead. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died...because of me. You know Itachi's crazy as hell. He'd do it!"

"Oh." Was all he could say. He wrapped his arms around me, and I smiled.

* * *

**to have teh lemon...or not to have teh lemon...u decide...**


	7. So Frail NowADays

**Compulsive Noties**

**Omfg! I OFFCAILLY LUV YOU ALL!! sorry not lemon yet. -chuckles nervously- DONT KILL ME! im trying but this should satisfy your...limie...needs? i guess. I mean i know this kinda sucks, and this is how the lemon will be...only more...idk...nakedness? im sorry. IM TRYING DAMMIT. and i know Sasuke is a bit OOC, but he's SICK! and stufff...so...yea...and naruto has a bit more cofadence. IDK HOW TO SPELL IT OKAY.**

* * *

I began to kiss him. It had been so long since I'd held Sasuke in my arms. He opened his mouth a bit as if to say, 'Come on in!' After exploring each other's mouths for a bit, I broke away. "You've gotten better." He said to me,

"It has been ten years. You've shrunk." I said taking a step back,

"And you're much skinner, too skinny. I really don't like this look you've taken apon. I mean, there's bags under your eyes," I placed my hand on his cheek, my thumb softly pulling on skin below his eye.

"But now...I'm taller." I smirked a bit, and he gave me a look.

"Well, now that you've insulted me in every way possible, it's my turn to critic you. You finally have gotten taller than me. Yay. You haven't cut back on going to the gym, that's plain to see." He pulled the bottom of my shirt a up a bit,

"So you want to see? Huh?" I chuckled and lifted it off.

"A shirt for a shirt." He gave me another look, I smiled as he removed the over-sized tee. My smile wore away as I bent to see the mess he had made.

There was no muscle, just skin...and bones. I outlined each rib with my finger, "Sasuke, how could you let this happen? You're sick!" He shrugged and walked away, his arms now crossed.

"I only eat when I'm hungry, I just...wasn't hungry." I followed him down the hall,

"So you just stopped eating?" We reached his room,

"This explains the bags too." His bed was hiddin under many, many books. I stomped in and pushed everything off.

"This! This is what a bed is used for," I walked back over to him and picked him up, and threw him on the bed. "This." With that I kissed him.

"You don't use it as a table," I kissed him again,

"Or a desk," And again,

"Or a library," And again,

"Oh, but it can be great fun." I smile again before kissing him.

"You're sick, alright, but that's nothing I can't fix" He gave me another dirty look,

"Who said I'd let you fix anything. I'm alive aren't I?"

"Don't be an ass, Sasuke. You've been alone. You know it. You need me." I ran my finger from his bottom lip down his chest before he grabbed my hand and pushed it away.

"I don't need you, or anyone for that matter." I kissed him again, and smiled,

"Oh, but you want me." I dove in for another kiss.

* * *

**I think we all know where this is going. Oh and BTW i hope you don't mind if Sasuke's uke...because im sorry but i think it's better that way. AND DAMMIT, IM THE WRITER!**

**i think you'll agree, weak and defensless Sasuke on his back, like a frikkin turtle is pretty hot. sorry..inner fangirl speaking.**


	8. If Sex Doesn't Fix Things, What Does?

**-Compulsive Noties-**

**Now you know how much I love all of you, but you have no fucking Idea how hard it was to write this, it took me a week to actually sit down and write this. Like I just couldn't I basicly just wrote a post card with my name phone number and adress straight to hell. TWICE! So you guys better like it. FIRST LEMON EVER! I didn't even write the lemon on my last story Obsessive did! So. FUCKING LIKE IT. im sorry you guys...since i have the freedom to curse...i use it...a lot...**

* * *

I leaned in closer to his face, and whispered, "Maybe you don't want me, oh but this," I ran my hand across the rising lump in his pants, "This does." I smiled and he looked away. I turned his face toward me again, and kissed him. His fire hot mouth tasting as sweet as it did the day of his birthday. I unzipped his pants, and pulled them off with my teeth, the boner now move visible then before. "Are you sure," his voice shook, "you want to do this?" I crawled back on top of him, and played with the waist band of his boxers. "More sure than you."

"You see Sasuke," my finger started at his lips,

"I have wanted this," my finger glided softly across his not so buff, but skinny body,

"For quite a while," I continued past his happy trail,

"And even if Sai himself tried to pull me off you," My finger stopped at the waist band again, I looked him in the eye,

"He couldn't." I maneuvered my finger under the top of his boxers and pulled them off inch by inch.

"I see age has don't nothing but help you." I said removing my own outer layers. I licked my fingers teasingly and sat at the foot of his bed. I slid my fingers around the base as he let out little faces and sounds,

"Fuck, quit teasing!" He yelled. I shrugged,

"Okay." I devoured his erection. Sliding my mouth back and fourth I could here his quickly gaining on the fun. He let out little gasps of enjoyment, and pleasure, as I slip my tongue across the tip of his cock. Not soon after I felt my mouth fill with the white liquid. And not wanting to take the time to spit it out, I swallowed all of it and got down the to real business. He and I took a deep breath as a dug around under the bed, and sure enough, there it was, the bottle of lube that I had left here 10 years earlier. I unscrewed the top and squired what was left into my hands.

"Is that still fucking there?" He asked, i just nodded as I lubed myself and his entrance up.

"And why the fuck haven't you shown shit? You're so fucking calm about all this!" I smiled, sliding one finger in,

"Because stupid, teme," He gasped,

"Like I said," I slid it out,

"I have been waiting a long time for this." And back in.

"You haven't been laid in a while, have you?"

"Shut up!" He yelled again, his enjoyment showing up again. In and out my fingers went as a second one joined, then a third, now my cock throbbed. I wanted in, it wanted in now. I pulled all three fingers out, "Prepare yourself, Sasuke Uchiha." He propped his hips, and I set myself. He just nodded.

I thrust myself deep inside him, hitting just the right spot. "Ngh, Fuck!" He yelled, his face losing control, I pulled out, "I'm sorr-"

"No! Dammit, **don't** stop!" I smiled, and thrust in again.

:-:

It was nice to wake up with Sasuke in my arms. His hair and fallen and he was tired, much as I was. I had wait fot everything to fall in place like this for a long time. Then a knock arose from the front door, "Fuck." I whispered.

* * *

**HAHA! cliff hanger! Dude I thought for sure "Dammit, this is gonna be the last chapter." but then an IDEA CAME TO ME!! So...haha. yay!**


	9. Come On Now, That Was Funny

**Compulsive Noties!**

**Alright here it is. Chapter. I'm sorry I only post one a week. I reaallly am! But SOOO many things are going on in my life, I switched schools, i'm moving, I trying to get popular at my new school. I'm in a play...yeah. I sleep like a baby at night. Anyway, here it is, NEW CHARATER! w00t.**

**P.S in the locker room one day i was like, "woah brittney, where did you get that scar", and she's like "Long story short, dont ever get drunk with alexis." Trust me, you'll see what that has to do with the story. -smiles-**

* * *

I rolled out of bed and landed on my feet in a crouched position. I stood up straight and stretched when the knocking came again, louder. Who the hell could this be? Sasuke shuffled in his sheets and I slipped on a pair of his boxers to go answer the door. I rubbed my eye as I opened the door.

I was surprised to find myself looking at a man about my height, his hair was long, and as blond as mine. It was pulled back into a pony-tail, and he had big sunglasses. A lollipop hung loosely out of his mouth, and a PSP in his hands. He had an expression that read, "Why can't I win this, dammit!"

He looked up at me and shut it off. I scratched my head and look at him, "Is there a reason you're here, and so early at that?"

"It's 2 in the afternoon! And where is Sasuke? And...why are you wearing his boxers?" This guy didn't sound too good. I leaned against the door.

"You know what, I don't wanna know, tell Sasuke Deidara stopped by, and that Itachi wants to talk to him." Fuck. I totally forgot he wanted me 6-feet-under.

"And why the hell would I want anything to do with him?" Sasuke tried to walk like nothing had happened last night, but he was limping horribly. Deidara laughed so hard he cried, and promptly fell on the floor.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke yelled looking at me. A smile crept on my face, as Deidara began to get back up, still giggling. He was wiping a final tear from his eye when he retained his composure again.

"So, are you going to invite me in or do i have to just be rude and walk in on my own."

"Fuck. You." He gave him the finger.

"What's your problem, crabby pants, does somebody's ass hurt?" He laughed again, as Sasuke slammed the door in his face.

"Wait! I needed to tell you something!" Sasuke turned around as he began to make his way the the couch. "Itachi wants to see you!" Sasuke froze, "He said that now that Naruto is back in town, he's gonna be watching you extra closely! But don't worry, I won't tell him you guys banged last night!" He laughed again as a neighbor shouted, "Shut the fuck up! I've got like 4 fucking kids over here, dammit!"

"Bye Sasuke!" He whispered loud enough to hear but not loud enough to bother the neighbors, who have '4 fucking kids'. Sasuke fell into the couch "Fuck."

"Hey at least we're on the same page."

"What?" Sometimes he was hard to talk to.

"That's what I was thinking!"

"Hn..." He sat there thinking.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" He thought out loud.

"Hell if know. But at least we know Itachi's on our tail. Anyway, I should go." He nodded carefully,

"Oh, and how did Deidara know these were your's?" My brow ruffled.

"There are just those people you shouldn't get drunk with..." He trailed off.

:-:

When I got home, I dropped my stuff on the floor. My door bell rang. Can't a guy get a few minutes of alone time? I opened the door and there stood Itachi, and he looked pissed.

"Y-yes Itachi?" He grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me closer, in a mono-toned voice he said,

"Stay away from Sasuke?"

"What? Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because, you took the one family I had away from me." The funny thing was this time, I wasn't afraid for my life, but for his.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Please Help My Dear Readers

**Dear Loyal Accepctance Readers,**

**I'm giving you chance to push the story in the direction you wanna take it so here are your choices,**

**_1. We can meet soft Itachi, and find out what went wrong to make him this way_**

**_or 2. He stay the same old crazy guy doing eventhing to keep them apart._**

**The choice is yours! 1 or 2**

**Because I really can't choose!**


	11. Past & Present

**Compulsive Noties!**

**I AM SO SORRY!! we moved into our new house right? and my computer wont work! it just wont, it just started working to dAay! but dont worry i have the next chapter planned out! it will be good. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Itachi, what is your problem." I said grabbing his wrist and ripping it from my shirt collar.

"Do you want to know why Sasuke hates you?" The dim lighting from the set sun only made the Itachi look even more scary.

"He hates you because you have never showed him you actually cared. You never gave him the love he needed. That's why he always turned to me, that's why he never wanted to talk to you. Everything make sense now, or should i dumb it down a bit more." By this time I was inches from his face. And as if he planned this both the rain and his tears flowed at the same time. I stepped back and looked at the man who had kept me away from the one guy I loved with all my heart, was crouched on my front porch, crying his eyes out.

"Itachi." He looked up,

"Come in." He stood up and walked in.

:-:

I sat on my couch rubbing my head, what was I suppose to do. My older brother wanted the love of my life...dead. I picked up my high school year book from the coffee table, and opened it up to a page that held two of the jocks from my Senior year. Bobby Brandson, and Brock Brailin. I don't remember much about high school besides the fact that Naruto was my only friend, and that although I had no friends, girls always liked me. Naruto was kinda a jock in high school too, but I wasn't I was a punk, a rocker. Many a time had I been kicked out of class for calling the teacher an 'Ass', or 'Stupid Bitch'. I was never single, but never really liked the girls I dated, I had more fun just hanging out with Naruto, then making out with any of them. But the reason Bobby and Brock always stuck in my head was because one day when I was walking by the boys bathroom...

_:-Flashback-:_

_A giggle escaped from the boys bathroom, I leaned in a bit._

_"Stop, no, don't touch me there."_

_"We do this all the time." My face scrunched up, what the hell were they doing?_

_"No, I always have to come up with excuses for my mom why I need to wash my clothes again."_

_"But it's lunch and I'm hungry!" A growl soon followed, I leaned in a bit more and my shoe creaked._

_"Wait a minute, what was that?" They paused for a minute,_

_"Come on lets go." I ran around a corner, and they both walked out, Brock was whipping his hands on the back of his jeans, I was a bit disturbed. **( AN- Obsessive actually saw this happened at her school! LOL!!)**_

_:-End Flashback-:_

I think they stopped hanging out after high school, because at every reunion they would be all buddy buddy 'till Brock's wife walked over. Then he wouldn't smile much. Me and Naruto hooked up from time to time at my house when my mom was gone, but for a while we wouldn't talk. It was Saskura's doing. High school was a sick and cruel place if you weren't an A Teamer. Naruto had better luck with the whole popularity thing, but I was more 'lucky in love' I guess you could say. Naruto never really had a girlfriend, he was always "emotionally unavailable". If you ask me, I think he was, if you know what I mean.

:-:

"Itachi, I've never seen you cry." I said as he wiped away his last tear.

"I don't. Ever." I scoffed.

"That's bullshit. You just cried, man." I laughed a bit before standing up,

"Now you want something? Like some water or something, crying really takes it out of ya." I headed for the kitchen.

"Water would be nice." He paused briefly before stating "I have a reputation to uphold."

"Yeah, so" I replied from the kitchen pouring his water.

"So don't tell anyone I cried. Especially not Deidara, I wouldn't hear the end of it from him." I handed him the glass of water.

"Oh yeah, who is that punk anyway?"

"Who? Deidara? My boyfriend. He keeps me on my toes, in many ways. Annoying as hell, but preoccupies my time when I'm bored. And he's loveable. Can't say I'll find another like him." I chuckled softly to myself. Itachi may be an arrogant, sorry son-of-a-bitch, with no sense of humor, nor a happy bone in his body, but he was still a real human.

* * *

DONT ask me where the itadei came from...idk...they just..work..plus the remind me of this couple in the book im reading, where the guy loves her, but hates that he loves her.


	12. Waiting To Exhale

**Compulsive Noties!**

**Things get really good in this chapter...if I must say so myself. I think I let artful Erin write most of this. This chapter lays things out, gives you a good understanding of everyone's thoughts...kinda...okay that's a lie...it gives a good understanding to Itachi's thoughts. This chapter is all about seeing things correctly. Enjoy!!**

* * *

I stood up and shook the hair out of my face, remembering there was something I had to tell Naruto before tomorrow. I sauntered over to my phone picking it up with great care. I had spent 300 worth of cold hard cash for this baby, and I had no intentions and letting all that go to waste. I mean, I knew how much of a waste of money that was, but I couldn't help it, when I saw it for the first time a few months ago, I knew I had to have it. It wasn't really important, the message that is, but it had some relevance to what we could do. I looked for his number in my phone book, and pressed call. It didn't ring once, just went straight to the ansering machine. He must have turned it off. I ended the call and set down the phone, guess I'll have to tell him in person. Slipping in to some skate shoes, and a zip up red and black hoodie, I stepped out the door.

:-:

_Naruto_

"Itachi-san, what was the real reason you hated me for so long? You couldn't have hated me for that reason without realizing it was you pushing yourself away." He looked up from the glass of water he'd been paying much attention to.

"Naruto...have you ever noticed the leaves change from green to yellow and orange, only to see them die shortly after?" Of course I had, what being hadn't? I just nodded as if that question was one of great importance.

"Have you ever noticed how beautiful the bloom of next spring was? How the flowers claim their grace with beauty and elegance beyond compare to any other living creature. But that without the crutch of the sun's warmth, and the water's nutrients it can't go anywhere?" What was he a flower expert now? He now sat, his hands on his knees, head tilted slightly.

"Uh huh..."

"I wanted to be Sasuke's crutch...to be his sun...and water...his warmth, and nutrients, I wanted to be what he needed to grow and develop. And for a long time after dad left and mom died, I was. But soon he was growing up, and didn't need me, he didn't want me. So i though, if I kicked him down a bit he would break down, and need me. But mad with power, I took over, and ruined everything he had going. But today, when you told me straight to my face, no sugar coating, no softness, I realized what I had become. What I was doing wrong." It all made sense now, everything he had done. The crazy he'd shown, the hatred he's released to me, it was all out of love. He cared more than anything about Sasuke, but he didn't know how to handle it. He stood up, placing his glass of water on the table next to him.

"I should go."

"Wait" I said, my voice soft now. I extended my arms, and he came in to the embrace.

"Tomorrow we can work things out with Sasuke." I said into his ear, he nodded,

"Thank you Naruto Uzumaki...for everything." He whispered, just as the door swung open, and there in the doorway he stood.

:-:

_Sasuke_

Not bothering to knock, I let myself into Naruto's house with the key Sakura had given me a while back when Naruto had just moved in. He had given it to her to give to me, and had told her I was welcome into his new home anytime I wanted.

I opened it and took a step in,

"It's just m..." Things couldn't get any worst, could they? Naruto quickly let go as Itachi backed away,

"Sasuke! This really isn't what it looks like! I promise!"

"No! It's not!" Itachi's words quickly followed.

"What the fuck ever." I slammed the door and ran to my car. Starting the engine as soon as the door closed behind me. Itachi chased after me down the street while Naruto ran straight to his car. He sped past Itachi following my every move. I didn't understand how I could be so blind! Everything made sense now. The 'love' Naruto felt for me was pure bull shit. My reality was a mear dream. Nothing was as it seemed. My speedometer bolted quickly from 0 to 100 in no time. I raced past stop signs and other cars. A red light told me to stop but I didn't. The on coming traffic held a big black truck, the writing in bold grey letters. My car running straight into it. I felt, and hear the impact, crunching my windshield, and my body.

All I felt was pain...

pain...

pain...

then nothingness.

* * *

**like i said, very artfully arranged. hope you liked! REVEIW!**


	13. Time lost? Hah Time Gained!

**Compulsive Noties**

**I sowwy it took so long! It would have been posted yesterday, but mi madre was being a bootay. lol. Sorry if some stuff doesnt make sense, I didn't feel like reveiwing it, and some times I make mistakes. or as the sticker on my friend's binder says "I'm olny human, I make misakes." Any way. I dont really know what to do after this. I'll be brain storming...but this might be the end. Tell me if you want more. Kay?**

**SASUKE'S POV ALL THE WAY THROUGH!**

* * *

My eyes opened, slowly but surely. My vision took a while to even out...and even longer to see the colors. My room was a deep red, the curtains a lighter red. I look a little below there at the foot of my bed, there was a man. His hair long and black, he was turned away from me so I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was in a slumber. His hand was in twined in mine. My arm reached out to shake him awake but I was held back by many tubes, wires, and lost strenght. That's when I noticed many of my body parts were in shambles. What happened? My bright blond burst through the door.

"Sasuke!" He yelled a warm smile on his face,

"Naruto!"My voice weak,

"What happened, and who is that?" I said pointing to the man.

"You were in a coma," That's what that was...

"Why, and who is that?"

"He's still here?" I was a bit frustrated. Naruto shook him awake.

"Sasuke! You're awake!" A smile appeared on his face, it was Itachi!

"How long have you been here, and what happened?" My voice a bit stronger, I needed answers! Naruto sat in the chair next to me.

"You got mad and drove off in a rage into a truck, you're very lucky to be alive. By very lucky, I mean, these were some amazing doctors! I swear you met death and he let you return! You've been in a coma for about 2 and a 1/2 months. Which is again really lucky! The doctors said it would be a miracle if you ever woke up, they gave you till the third month." Tears began to swell up in his eyes,

"I was afraid I would lose you." A smile crept on my face, I was so happy he was glad to see me.

"But I had to go to work, because you lost your job, and house, but don't worry your stuff is with me. Itachi stayed here with you the whole time, only leaving to use the restroom. I had to make the nurses bring his food because he wouldn't go get it. And you're hospital bill is through the roof, but me and Itachi agreed to share it. Don't worry about it." He babbled on and on about work, how worried he was, ow happy he was to see me awake, and Itachi and I just sat there and listened. It was pure bliss.

:-:

It took a few month of healing and physical therapy to get back to my 'former glory'. I was still stick thin, but me and Naruto were working on it. When it was my final day the doctors told me to gain weight in a healthy manner, not to just scarf down anything with grease. Naruto said he was glad to see that me and Itachi were getting along, and he was almost glad the happened, it brought the three of us closer. We were sitting in the car on the way home when he said,

"Things are going to be better from here."

"Hn? What makes you say that?" I inquired, He chuckled lightly, and pulled me closer,

"Something tells me hings will be better. I mean it feels as if some 13-year-old girl with no life, who knows nothing about love, has been writing the details of our life." We both laughed, he pulled into the driveway.

"You know what i missed about you the most?" He asked looking deep into my eyes,

"Ehh?"

"You're kiss." And he kissed me.

:-:

I woke up to the sound of a revving engine. I rolled out of bed, and walked outside and there was Naruto, on a bright blue bike. I had slept straight through the day it was a little after twilight.

"took you long enough to get up. You like?" He asked.

"You realize I just got out of the hospital because of a car accident?" We both laughed.

"Go get dressed, I wanna try this baby out."

"If I die, it'll be on your conscious." I said over my shoulder as I walked back inside. When I came back out he had just finished texting someone, cell phone in one hand helmet in the other. Damn he looked sexy. He picked up the other helmet, and slid it onto my head, while putting his phone back in his pocket. He put on his helmet and revved up the engine.

"When did you buy this?" I asked as we sped down the street,

"And when did you learn to ride?" He laughed softly and replied, keeping his eyes on the road,

"I had a little bit of extra time, and money, so I learned how to ride, and bought a bike. I thought it might spice up our relationship" He said smiling.

"Speaking of bikes, it feels like I'm being poked with a kick-stand, could you move your phone it's poking me." I laughed a bit and moved closer to his ear,

"That's no cell phone."

* * *

**Remember, if you want more you gotta speak up!**


	14. Next Story in the Trilogy!

**Compulsive Noties**

**I have decided to write a 3rd.**

**Here is the little preview. But it's gonna take a turn for the worst.**

**Just when things are going great, Itachi get sick. And we aint talkin the flu. Things only get worst. Life leads down a dark path for Sasuke, and Naruto has to pick up the peices of his love.**


	15. STORY 3 IS UP!

**STORY 3 IS UP!**

**It's called No More Goodbyes. Just go to our profile, you'll see it.**


End file.
